Bisexual
by rebelforcauses
Summary: She'd always liked girls, and yet, here she was at sixteen, doodling hearts in transfiguration notes, daydreaming about a boy.


"I am so fucked Doe, like fucked," Wesley Richards hissed into a library table, her best friend Dorcas Meadows listening to her troubles while working on a potions essay that was due the next day.

"Whatch'ya do now?" Dorcas asked, smacking her gums together obnoxiously as she chewed her blueberry flavored bubble gum.

She was expecting accidentally setting someone on fire, letting the herd of wild hippogriffs go by mistake, not-

"Develop feelings for a guy." Dorcas looked at her friend wide eyes as her hand stilled above her essay. A glob of thick black ink fell off the tip of her quill and splattered onto her parchment, though she didn't actually notice.

"Whoa," Dorcas hissed back, leaving forward, "You like a guy?" Wesley ran a hand through her curly hair and nodded mutely.

She was a lesbian, or at least she thought she was. She'd always liked girls, and yet, here she was at sixteen, doodling hearts in transfiguration notes, daydreaming about a **boy**.

"Who's the bloke?" Dorcas asked curiously.

"Remus," Wesley said biting her lip.

"Lupin?" Wesley nodded. She didn't know when she started catching feelings for Remus Lupin, a fellow Gryffindor and a good friend of hers, but it'd happened sometime within the last three months-around the time school started back up and Remus had come back looking far more handsome then ever before.

Not that he wasn't handsome previously, he was, but over the summer he grew a few more inches and his muscles became more prominent and the last of his baby fat seemed to drop too.

"Well, you could have done worse."

* * *

When Wesley sat down to dinner that night she didn't mean to sit next to Remus Lupin, it just happened. Dorcas sat across from her and nearly broke out into a fit of giggles when she saw a sweet, yet nervous smile Wesley was wearing as she took her seat next to Remus Lupin.

Wesley could feel her palms start to sweat as she reached for a fork. Dorcas shot her a smirk which she ignored. Instead, she focused on filling her plate with chicken and string beans. She absolutely loved string beans, she could probably eat a whole plate of them every day, until the day she died.

"Hello Wes," Remus smiled, turning away from his conversation with his dorm mates to her.

"Hey Remus," she smiled. Though she was, due to her dark skin you wouldn't able to tell, Wesley, was blushing. "How are you today?"

"I'm good," Remus smiled, Wesley could feel her heart speeding up in her chest.

"That's good," she replied. "And you?"

"Good." She plopped a forkful of string beans in her mouth.

"Have you started the Care of Magical Creatures essay yet?" Remus asked her, only Sirius Black cut off her response with a loud groan. Sirius, in his usual over dramatic way, flung himself across the lap of James Potter.

"Reemmuuss," he moaned, "No talking about school at the dinner table." James who'd knocked shoulders with Dorcas when Sirius had draped himself across him was suddenly pushed from the bench, sending both himself and Sirius to the ground.

The children around them, including Remus, Wesley and Remus's other good friend Peter Pettigrew, all snickered at the two.

"What fuck Meadows?" James asked, fixing his glasses.

"I like my space Potter." Dorcas rolled her eyes as Sirius flopped around the floor, loudly claiming that he'd been murdered.

Dorcas turned to Wesley, "Lily's not allowed to lend Black anymore Shakespeare." The black girl nodded in agreement. Sirius was dramatic before Lily Evans, their muggle born dorm mate and friend had lent the pureblood boy her Shakespearian plays. Now he was practically unbearable.

Remus touched Wesley's elbow lightly, though it still made her heart stutter, "Seriously though," he said lightly, "Did you start the essay?"

"Why?" Wesley asking teasingly desperately trying to hide the face that she thought he was cute, "Does Mr. Prefect want to copy my amazing essay?" The tips of Remus's lips turned upwards.

"Now accusing me of wanting to plagiarize is a bit harsh, don't you think?" Wesley had kissed many girls; Mary McDonald, Amelia Bones, Dorcas and even Lily that one time, but she'd never wanted to kiss any of them as much as she wanted to kiss Remus.

"What would you call it?"

"Tweaking it?" Wesley laughed at how Remus's voice cracked over the word ' _Tweaking_ '.

"Well as long as you tweak it," she teased, "I suppose you could take a peek at it."

"Thanks," Remus said, shoveling a spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"Want to met me in the Common Room around nine?" It was about seven now meaning she had time to get out of her uniform and into something more comfortable, and cute, but mainly into something more comfortable.

"Sure."

"Great." Remus turned back to his friends, James had managed to pry Sirius off the floor and the pair were back on the bench eating their dinner.

Wesley didn't smile as big as she wanted too because that would have been a bit too obvious but Dorcas saw how bright the twinkle in her eye was

* * *

Wesley wanted to wear her favorite pair of MC Hammer pants, they were a metallic silver that reflected the light, and her 'The Who' shirt but Dorcas had told her that if she even tried to leave looking that she'd hex her.

"What's wrong with what she's wearing?" Marlene McKinnon wondered. She was stretched across her bed reading Teen Witch Weekly.

"Nothing if Wes wasn't trying to suck Lupin off tonight." Marlene dropped the magazine and Mary and Lily, who were playing wizard chess in the corner of the room snapped their heads to look at Wesley.

"Dorcas!" Wesley cried. Dorcas rolled her eyes,

"Don't freak Wes, they'd know you fancied Lupin the minute you brought him up here for some quality time." Wesley wondered if being thoroughly embarrassed by your best friend was a good enough defense after you murdered them.

"Aren't you gay?" Lily asked, her eyebrows coming together. Wesley shrugged,

"I dunno, all I know is I like chits and Lupin."

"So you're bisexual?" Marlene questioned. Wesley pondered it for a moment. Bisexual. It sounded right.

Wesley smiled at her friend, "That's right, I'm Gryffindor's new resident bisexual." Mary snickered at her friend's cheesy smile.

"You should wear your nose ring," Mary told Wesley, "It makes you look hot." Wesley touched the rim of her left nostril and nodded, Professor McGonagall had made her take out the pricing she'd gotten over Summer holiday because it broke dress code. Now, instead of wearing it to classes and meals she only wore the shiny gold ring on her days off.

"Thanks." She moved over to her bedside table to take it out.

"How's that look?" she wondered, holding her chin in her hands.

"Smoking," Dorcas said sarcastically, "Now put these on." Dorcas tossed the clothes, a tight mustard yellow pants and a flowy white shirt.

Wesley showed Dorcas her bright pink bra strap, "You'll be able to see my bra."

"Would that be the worst thing?" Dorcas asked, "It's not like your Marlene and you're false advertising, you actually have tits."

Marlene through her pillow at Dorcas's head, "My tits are great thank you very much!"

"I'm not wearing a white shirt with a pink bra."

"You can borrow my white one," Mary said, "We're about the same size, right?" Wesley shrugged, she didn't want to point out that though they had the same rib size her breasts were a whole size larger.

"Thanks, Mar, top drawer, right?" Mary nodded, turning back to the game with Lily. She was losing.

* * *

The Gryffindor Common Room was virtually empty when Wesley descended from the girls' staircase. She'd not only brought the essay but her own supplies and potions textbook in hopes she and Remus could do their work together.

"Hey Lupin," she smiled. Remus was sitting on the large couch in front of the dying fire in checkered pajama pants and an old shirt.

"Hey, Richards." Wesley took the seat next to him.

"Here you go," she handed over her essay, "I was wondering if maybe you'd like to work together. I mean I still have a potions essay to write…" Wesley trailed off.

"Sure," Remus grinned. "That'd be nice." Wesley had always thought stars were pretty but next to Remus Lupin's smile they might as well have been ordinary blades of grass, nothing special.

They both started working on their essays, though while Remus was vigorously ' _Tweaking_ ' Wesley had taken to writing a word down then staring at Remus for a moment. Which is probably why an hour later, when the Common Room was empty, she only had about half an essay done while Remus was just finishing up.

"Do I have something in my face?" Remiss wondered. Wesley's eyes widened, "What?"

"You keep staring, do I have something on my face?"

"No, just uh-," Wesley kind of wanted to die right then and then, she couldn't believe that she'd been caught staring at him. Her cheeks were so hot, maybe she'd die like a phoenix and burst into flames.

Remus looked at her curiously, left brow raised.

Wesley shut her eyes tightly and took a deep breath in. Everything would be fine as long as she kept her mouth shut and didn't look him in the eyes.

"-You're cute," she said. Why did she say that what had possessed her to blurt that out? After what she said had settled in Remus looked at her shocked.

"I thought you were gay?" Yup, she was totally going to die of embarrassment.

"Uh no," she shook her head, "I'm bisexual." It was quite for a moment, Wesley still had her eyes shut tightly because maybe if she willed it enough she'd be able to disappear.

"And you fancy me?" She nodded. "Wow." Wesley opened her eyes.

"Listen, Remus, I get it if you don't fancy me back-,"

"-It's not that I don't fancy you, I mean you're cute too," Wesley thought her heart might implode with how fast it was beating, "-It's just, I don't like anyone. But _you_ like _me_?"

"Why are you saying it like that, Remus you're great." Remus scoffed.

"Great, yeah, right."

"You are," Wesley told him, he looked away from her and into the embers of the fire, only to have Wesley grab his chin lightly so he could look at her in the eyes, "You're smart and funny and kind and cute and honestly you're the sweetest guy alive."

"You really think that?" Wesley nodded,

"Course, I don't like just any guy."

"I was under the pretense that you didn't like any guy." Wesley shrugged her shoulders,

"Guess that just means you're pretty damn special Lupin." And he was, special that is, to Wesley at least.


End file.
